callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Barrett .50cal
Reqesting Damage Multiplier values(MP). Ryukira 02:24, 30 July 2008 (UTC) The tally chart actually looks like a hard sight 21:22, October 25, 2009 (UTC) M82 Please stop linking pages and calling this gun its nickname, M82. A lot of pages call it that (Estate Takedown) without giving the full name first in the article. Please fix that. Bunnokazooie 22:22, June 1, 2010 (UTC) M82 is the actual name for this gun. Barret 50. cal can reffer to many guns made by BARRET, M82 ,M95,M107 and many more. Barret 50.cal is wrong. :Barret .50cal is the name for this weapon in the call of duty series, so it stays. Darkman 4 03:25, June 11, 2010 (UTC) There are two Ts is Barrett! Shotrocket6 01:35, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Silencer damage I've been getting plenty of "One Shot One Kill" awards with the silencer. :Well, 50 (Base Damamge) * 1.4 (Stopping Power) * 1.5 (Head/Neck/Chest shot) = 105 Damage; If you can get a one hit kill with a silencer and without stopping power, then the silencer damage is incorrect. 14:49, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :: But if it does 50 damage base with a silencer, and a head/neck/chest shot gives a 1.5X bonus, then it would do 100 damage, would that not be a 1 shot kill? Or do people have more then 100 health, it's not stated anywhere ho much a player has... 22:04, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::50 x 1.5 = 75, not 100. -Nogert 22:38, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Whoops, you need Stopping Power. 50 * 1.5 * 1.4 > 100 04:23, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Shoulder Fire "Despite what it shows in Call of Duty, it is most possible to accurately fire this gun from the shoulder, thanks to its size, weight, and recoil managment system (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q2S7IqrVLHY&feature=related)." Dissagree with this statement. 15Kgs plus the shot makes this a very heavy gun, even in the video the Marine has a very hard time holding the thing steady. I don't doubt you can fire it from the shoulder or hip but you need to be a farily built fellow and do not expect to ever snipe this way since even the Marine has issues with recoil. The other rifles in the game are considerably lighter and therefore more likely to be shoulder fired without knocking someone down. -- 13:40, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ... did you even get the point of this? we're just trying to show that the recoil in call of duty is nonsense. the recoil he seems to "endure" is about that of the M21 in COD4/mw2. --TNT LotLP 14:11, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I understand the recoil is nonsense, but this dude who wrote the above statement is trying to justify being able to shoulder fire a .50 accurately, something I call bullshit on. -- 12:06, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :You're welcome to go and find proof for the contrary. --TNT LotLP 13:49, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I just did! Watch the video. Do you see the dude holding the gun even remotely still after firing a round? Hell no. -- 23:51, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::uh...., sure dude. he's holding the gun pretty solid, and besides, he's prolly not even shooting at anything specific, he's not even aiming, he's simply demonstrating shoulder fire. --TNT LotLP 01:15, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::Update, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d1trjyYZF60 See him holding he gun? That's damn steady, like, big time, and even low recoil. Definately able to shoulder fire it in an accurate fashion. --TNT LotLP 00:55, December 23, 2009 (UTC) No you idiot, after he fires the shot you see the gun jitter like crazy? That's because he can't hold it. Have you ever fired a gun before? Anything as powerful as a .50? Doubt it. I personally own a Barrett M99, which is a single-shot bolt action .50 BMG rifle. I am currently in the US Army and with my experience as a 45B (small arms/artillery repairer) I can tell you absolutely, unequivocally, with utter certainty that no matter how huge or strong you are, you WILL NOT be able to fire an M82 or M107 from the standing position and maintain ANY kind of precision in your shooting. It is not a weapon system that was ever meant be fired from a standing position. Yes, if you were holding it pointed down a hallway and some guy ran at you, you'd probably be able to hit him with a little luck. But forget this waving it around room-clearing fast-turning kinda shit you see in the game. It's also a weapon system that can't be silenced anywhere near as quiet as seen in MW2, let alone with a Suppressor that small. the .50 BMG Suppressors like the Gemtech Stormfront are effing huge. Honestly, Call of Duty is so completely unrealistic in so many ways that you'd be an utter fool to claim otherwise. The Barrett is but one tiny part of that, even taking into account the ridiculous idea that anyone wearing any kind of armor would survive a torso hit with a .50 BMG, let alone keep fighting. But I could go all day waxing eloquent about the very impressively messy terminal performance of the .408 Chey-Tac and the .50 BMG on human targets. We could also talk about the Shotguns that somehow spray shot patterns like they don't have barrels at all, and how weapons firing weaker calibers somehow do more damage for no reason, and how the baddest ass PT stud on the planet wouldn't be able to run around so fast for any distance at all, let alone sprint, carrying an M4, 21 loaded 30 round magazines, 11 40mm grenades, full body armor with plates and helmet, along with a pair of ancient blackpowder lever-action shotguns in each hand and flip cock them all day long and reload them via telekinesis since both your hands are full. Or we can talk about the real doozy - you know, healing from severe multiple gunshot wounds in ~10 seconds or so. CoD isn't realistic. Stop trying to act like it is, and for the love of god quit trying to analyze & explain IW's many SNAFU's and inconsistencies in weapons details like it's a goddamn intel report. Sincerely, SPC Boardman Wreckless1 08:11, December 23, 2009 (UTC) the barrett in the video is the M107 which is the newest model and has the least recoil because of two arrow shaped boxes which makes the recoil pratically nonexsistent and makes it possible to fire while standing up. God like65 07:08, June 24, 2010 (UTC) The muzzle brake has always been in the M82A1 design. Shotrocket6 07:31, June 24, 2010 (UTC) yes but what i'm talking about is a double muzzle brake on the M107 all other models have a single muzzle brake and without any muzzle brake the barrett is impossible to control and with a single brake it is just bareley controlable. God like65 07:51, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I've studied the Barrett many a time and I have no idea what you are talking about. Shotrocket6 07:56, June 24, 2010 (UTC) than you have never fired a barrett M107. God like65 09:46, June 25, 2010 (UTC) MP This is just my opinion, but IW really messed up by making this the starting sniper rifle in MP. Ghost Leader 12:27, December 27, 2009 (UTC) I disagree as soon as you place the ACOG scope on it becomes the closest rifle to a EBR or a DMR.And the EBR is the last unlock,so I think it was a great move,I'm not a great sniper but after I got the ACOG I got alot of kills from it.--SPARTAN-124 04:02, March 9, 2010 (UTC)SPARTAN-124 "Less used by skill players" Oh man this just SCREAMS BAWWWWWWWWWW. Why is this line in the article? 21:42, December 28, 2009 (UTC) I agree. You are allowed to take it out, ya know. If you see something stupid like that, take it out immediately instead of bringing it to the talk page. Assert yourself. And please, make an account. I can already tell that you would be a very welcome addition to the team. Imrlybord7 21:44, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Ah, dunno why I didn't think to make an account earlier. However, it appears the page is locked? :X TheFedExPope 21:54, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Stopping Power What effect does Stopping Power have on the Barrett? Decster97 22:47, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :It makes it a one hit kill only to the neck, head, and stomach and chest. Limbs will require another hit, unless the enemy has already been hurt a bit. Without SP it kills one hit to the head neck and upper chest only. Okay, thanks. Decster97 07:45, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Stopping power on the barret is useful for one reason and one reason alone: the ability to one-shot to the lower chest. That's about it. And someone earlier said they didn't agree with the Barret being the first unlockable sniper, I don't see anything wrong with it. I personally compared it to the WA, and the WA can acheive one shot kills in the upper chest and anything above that, and has less recoil, the list of advantages go on. M21 has more accuracy and a larger clip, and less recoil, making the usual need for two shots of little difference. As for the intervention, it is more accurate, and is better at quickscoping, and for this reason, the barret's place as first unlockable sniper is not too unreasonable. In fact, the only reason I use the barret is how I enjoy mashing the trigger firing it full auto and having people saying that I have a mod, which I find hilarious :P Speaking on stopping power (not the perk), I have an issue with the .50. I don't care where in the torso this thing hits you, you are goin down. My friend showed me what one round from a Ma Deuce that missed a face by about 6 inches did, and it wasn't pretty. The round didn't even hit the guy, and most of his face was missing. So whenever I hit someone in the torso or head/neck, be it close range or a mile (not exagerating) away, they should go down. :That should be the same with any sniper rifle... 09:33, February 15, 2010 (UTC) MAJOR VANDALISM can someone fix this please + the m4a1 page is also fucked up Elberto 15:55, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Some total dumbass just inserted "This weapon requires no skill to use, use it and you're gay", seriously, are those people 2 years old? Actually, he buggered up a template to just about every infobox had that in all the fields. And sign your posts please. 19:33, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Wonder how long it will be till the normal info is back in there :/ Shacod 20:30, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Shacod About now. TNT LotLP 20:33, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Well that was nice and quick, thanks. Shacod 05:14, March 23, 2010 (UTC)Shacod Barrett and intervention Bonuses!?!?!? The bonus here said 1.1 to the stomach but with stopping power it would be 70 + the stopping power bonus of 1.4(28) = 98, + the 1.1 bonus would mean, kill. Now after watching several videos made by experts, they all say the intervention will kill with any shot to "above the stomach" and the intervention is the same as the .50 cal Also would that mean that stopping power redudant as any shot to the chest, neck or head will kill as it has a 1.5 bonus = 105 damage and stopping power is just, Overkill? WaterTypeKingTom 11:26, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I saw the other day the Barrett ACOG 1 hit kill me in the limbs (pardon the euphemism) and was wondering if i was just slightly lower on health, or that does it have a similar boost in power like the M40A3? The-Dreamcaster 10:55, March 23, 2010 (UTC) It probably looked like it but it probably got you in the chest cause the thing is weird, it's hard to explain but the shot is effected by lagg cause he probably shot and it was on your chest then you moved, or turned, etc. and then the hit maker came up on your limb. although i think if the acog scope thing would have been said somewhere. WaterTypeKingTom 11:26, March 23, 2010 (UTC) As far as i know the barret has nothing like the m40, and I'd assume it would be known by now if it did. Also out of personal experience when i use ACOG's to unlock thermal, you can aim for say, a persons head, and you can get a chest shot even though you aimed for the head, its just something ACOG's do with snipers, and also a big deal is lag, lag has always been a snipers best friend or a snipers worst enemy, it all depends on the luck. Shacod 00:57, March 24, 2010 (UTC)Shacod Ok... Back on Topic. Is there actually a 1.1 bonus for a stomach shot? I don't think so. Therefore it is useless for stopping power. WaterTypeKingTom 04:50, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes here is, therefore, stopping power is useful. TNT LotLP 17:06, March 24, 2010 (UTC) penetration Is it true that this weapon has more penetration than intervention? Barrett article says penetration: very high but intervention says penetration: high. Also some people say that barrett has more penetration.. Well barrett is anti-material rifle in real life.. Finlandomg 14:18, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :e know all this already...so what was the ppint of this again? Cpl. Wilding 14:42, April 15, 2010 (UTC) It was a question if barrett has more penetration than intervention... Finlandomg 13:24, April 17, 2010 (UTC) If MW2 works like CoD4, theres 3 penetration values, low, medium, and high, Barrett most likely has high penetration (like all LMGs and Desert Eagle, possible Magnum as well) and Intervention most likely has medium penetration. Problem is, the only difference between medium and high is the damage lost when penetrating flesh. As far as ingame surfaces and textures, odds are they are equal.NiteShadeX 16:16, June 13, 2010 (UTC) the intervention is an anti-material in real life too and if you look on the create a class menu the damage is the same and they both are chambered for the .50 BMG it's just that bolt-action rifles fire at a lower velocity than semi-auto rifles so the intervention does have lower penetration than the barrett .50 cal but they both are anti-material. God like65 07:02, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ^ Omg lol. First off, the M200 is an anti-personnel sniper rifle. Secondly, the M200 is chambered for the .408, not the .50 BMG. Shotrocket6 07:04, June 24, 2010 (UTC) your right i'm sorry but in COD MW2 in the mission just like old times it reads intervention anti-material so either IW screwed up or it can be made to use anti-material rounds but what i don't get is why soap and price would use anti-material rounds in anti-personnel encounters. God like65 07:29, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Recoil abuse why is that video even on the page, about the only thing it has to do with the .50 is he's using one, while he's demonstrating an illegally modded controller.--Cpthunt 06:35, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :You can do that on the PC with no problem, so its not "cheating" on the PC. hell, I've done it plenty of times with the Barret in MW2. Darkman 4 06:36, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::he is firing a semi automatic sniper rifle in full automatic, and that's not cheating?--Cpthunt 06:40, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::if you hammer the fire key fast enough you can make it an auto weapon. I've done that before. Darkman 4 06:42, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Or you could Scroll Wheel it... fun times. Shotrocket6 06:56, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Don't assume that everyone who fires fast is using a modded controller. It's actually very easy to fire that fast on the 360, especially if you're used to playing paintball. Epochalyptik 09:57, June 25, 2010 (UTC) #1 In MW2 The Barrett 50cal IS the best sniper rifle in MW2. Overall, the Intervention is ONLY probably used by 10th prestiger's who ADDORE quick scoping. For me, Barrett 50cal is the best in MW2. Does anyone recognize that 80% of quick scoping users are lvl 70 10th prestige? Please reply Supercallofduty 15:28, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Me and my Barrett Fall agree. Shotrocket6 15:34, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Barrett M82 or M107 In the game the barrett 50.cal is has the design of a M107CQ Sniper rifle but is it the barret M82 in the game ?Sgt Sprinkles 23:03, July 3, 2010 (UTC) /facepalm http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barrett_M82, read the very first sentence. nlmgr 23:12, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm tired of people asking, no it frieken doesn't. If you bother to pay attention while playing the game, you'll notice the zoomable .50cals in the campaigns of Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare 2 are called M82A2s, not M107. M107 is another military designation, M82 is the guns real name. It's like the Intervention and M200, we don't call it the M200 cause it's not called that in the game. Smuff 23:34, July 3, 2010 (UTC)